


весь такой смирившийся и поломанный.

by gingercider



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aristocracy, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: что ты хочешь, ничтожный и жалкий, себе доказать?





	весь такой смирившийся и поломанный.

ты же весь такой смирившийся и поломанный, находящий утешение в тавернах и дешевых борделях. так зачем ты смотришь смело, оскорбленно, будто стрелой ядовитой в меня взорами целишь? что ты хочешь, ничтожный и жалкий, себе доказать? тебя, ублюдка, никогда не признает старинная знать, тебе никогда не будет места не то что рядом со мной — под моими ногами. тебе ничуть не идёт дурная упрямость, и, между нами, ты никого здесь не проведёшь.  
тебя заждались уже твои друзья-побирушки, их пьяные тушки без королевского карманчика не протянут. и если ты думаешь, что хотя бы они не видят в тебе обманщика и проходимца, ты жестоко собой же обманут. как жаль.  
так ползи, отвлекайся от своего ничтожества дальше, пока однажды не наткнёшься в переулке на сталь или просто проснуться не сможешь.  
моё снисхождение, милый братец, — не слабость. ты не сомневайся:  
ещё раз так нагло в глаза мне посмотришь — я тебя уничтожу.

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
